Due in part to the technology of Electric Vehicles, and other Smart Grid opportunities, the loads of the future are expected to be vastly different from the loads of today. As such, utilities may begin to see daily peaks move, or level out, due to the expected increased loading patterns. Although the full system load is an issue, the problem at hand concerns the load specific to an individual distribution transformer. Currently, transformer sizing in residential applications may be based on a number of assumptions. One assumption may entail an average load based on home size, while a second assumption may entail a peak period (e.g., four hours). As a result of the charging double, as well as increase the peak period to well past four hours. Accordingly, an increased loss of life in distribution transformers is expected going forward, as well as a much greater potential for transformer failure.
Currently, there is no known way of monitoring and controlling the real-time load on a distribution transformer. Overload situations may be detected in two ways. In some cases, a customer calls in with voltage issues, sparking an investigation and subsequent upgrade of the transformer in the case that it is overloaded. In cases where the transformer fails, it may be upgraded if overloading is the expected cause. Both cases involve treating the problem with reactionary measures. As such, a proactive solution is sought that uses Smart Grid technology with the goal of running the system in the most efficient and cost effective way possible.